


Claiming rights

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Crowley, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this ask Can you do a tfw plus crowley fighting over you while your in heat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Burning pain that was all y/n could feel. It felt like her veins were filled with fire. She knew what was wrong she was in heat, she had been in heat before but never like this. She had left to go to the drug store this morning to get some represents but found the were out of stock. Since then it had only gotten worse, there had been a man in the store that had caught a whiff of her and grabbed her by he arm. "Where you going girl... you smell so good. How about you come on home with me." y/n had backed away from the man and shook her head. He was an alpha and could easily overpower her so when an older woman passed between them she made her escape. Now currently the small omega was on her way back to the place she knew she would be safe the bunker.... or so she thought.  
Turning off the car y/n made her way into the bunker passing by the boys in the library quickly to get to her room. Slamming the door she locked it and made her way to the shower. Out in the library Dean, Sam and Cas sat at one of the tables looking over the latest case when they heard y/n pass by, she didn't say anything just went straight for her room. They all looked to each other in confusion before shrugging their shoulders and going back to what they were doing.  
Back in her room y/n layed in a tub full of hot water, the heat helped ease her pain. She wouldn't be ale to leave her room, for the three days of her heat. Y/n had never told any of the boys that she was an omega they all believed her to be a beta like ninety percent of the female population. Life for an omega was tough any alpha could claim her to be theirs all it took was one bite and she would be theirs for life. In one way she wanted an alpha, an alpha meant protection. There was no better sense of calm or safety than in an alpha's arms. On the other hand some alphas could be cruel, an omega had one purpose... to mate. Deciding to relax y/n put in her headphones and sunk down chin deep into the hot water.  
Outside of her door, down the hall Crowley had just appeared, "Hello boys." he chimed as he walked over to them but stopped short. Turning his head to the side the demon king smelled the air. The other three watched as he sniffed the air before a great smile formed over his face. "Oh and what has made you so cheerful?" Dean said breaking the scotts concentration. "Well well well boys I had no idea that you had a omega in this little cave of yours." Sam knotted his brows at this, "What do you mean Crowley there is no omega here." Crowley tisked his tongue and chuckled, "Crowley there is no omega here... hell the only female is y/n and she is a beta." Smirking he looked at the three, "Then you all wont mind if I go pay our little kitten a visit." Just as he began to walk away Dean grabbed his shoulder but stopped short when the sweet smell hit his nose as well.  
With now two of the men smelling the air Sam and Cas looked to each other before joining them. Now that the smell was know by all four men they knew what it meant, they had been deceived. Shaking off the hunters arm Crowley went to make his way to y/n but was pushed aside by Sam. "No way Crowley.. you are not going in there with her." This made Dean look to his brother, "And I hope you know you aint gettin' her either." "Really none of you deserve y/n but I.. I am an angle of the lord I can offer her more protection and care than any of you." Castiel said joining in on the ongoing rant. Crowley Scoffed at this, "You deserve her, you the angle that decided to play God and kill tons of people, No I deserve her... I can take care of her... Besides she would want me any way." Hearing his cockiness dean rolled his eyes, "Oh and what makes you so great?" Raising his brows he smirked, "Well I do have a bigger cock."   
That was all it took for fists to fly. The four men fought with all their might to get to y/n who had no clue of the situation. Dean tackled Sam to the ground, Castiel threw Crowley from wall to ceiling. There was no holding back, they all would fight to earn their prize. Chairs flew and tables were broken in the tussle.   
In the next room Y/n's bath water had finally turned cold so she lifted herself from the water and stepped out. Leaving her headphones in she dried off and began to rub lotion into her skin. She was hopping that the lavender in the lotion would help her sleep. Wrapping a towel around her she walked into the bedroom and to the dresser to find some clothes to wear. Slipping on a pair of sweatpants she took out her headphones to put on her shirt and head a loud bang. Jumping she felt her heart rate increase. Throwing on her shirt she walked closer and pressed her ear to the door. Listening she let out a little yelp when she felt a thud against the door. Backing up she saw as someone tried the doorknob. She knew it was locked but it did nothing as it was kicked open.


	2. Crowley

Looking up y/n saw a very feral looking Crowley staring at her. "Hello darling." Not saying anything she just watched as he stalked closer to her slowly. When he got up close to her she could not help from looking down, it was something that was in her blood, something that told her to respect an alpha. Smirking Crowley put his finger under her chin and lifted her to meet his gaze. "Now little one don't you smell divine." looking into his eyes she couldn't help from being shakin'. "Don't be afraid y/n. I am going to take very good care of you." Smiling he pulled her close and disappeared.  
Opening her eyes she looked around to see they were now in a very nice bedroom. But the thing she could not take her eyes off of was the huge bed in the center of the room. Crowley could feel she was shaking, she was afraid. Bending down he lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the bed. She sat and watched quietly as Crowley unbuttoned his coat and dress shirt sleeves before rolling them up to his elbows. As another wave of her heat came y/n curled in on herself and let out a whine. Hearing her whine he went over to her and climbed up the bed to lay on top of her. "Shh baby I am going to make the pain go away." He told her before he kissed her lips. Slowly he pulled down on her chin and rolled his tongue into her mouth.   
After a little while he felt her relax and began to kiss down her jaw line. He sucked marks into her skin to prove she belonged to him. Y/n was moaning now and Crowley smirked that is what he wanted for her to be relaxed with him. "Crowley... please." She moaned "Very well little one." He told her before he slowly began to remove their clothing. Piece by piece was removed until she layed bare under him. Kneeling he looked down at her body, "You are so beautiful." y/n blushed at his words. Curious eyes watched him as he removed his own clothing. She looked away from him when she saw his member, she knew it was going to hurt and let out a whimper.   
Hearing her sound of distress he again moved to hover above her. "Now luv don't fret, I promise to make this as painless as possible... have you ever done this before?" Crowley asked her gently and let out a growl when he saw her shake her head. "Okay it's alright." Moving he kissed at her mouth creating a distraction before sheathing himself into her. Y/n cried out when she felt something inside her tear. Looking down Crowley saw tears in her eyes and purred to her as he let her adjust o his girth. "Shh baby don't cry." After a while he began to move and watched her carefully for any signs of pain. He knew the first time for a woman was painful and wanted to make this as enjoyable as possible. Slowly but surely she began to moan in time with his grunts and groans.   
When he thought she was ready he pulled out of her and in one quick flip turned her over to lay on her belly. Thrusting himself back into her he held her down with his weight on her back and with her hands under his own as he mated her. "Good girl. mmm so good." Feeling her tighten around him he pushed his growing knot into her body and felt as it locked behind her pelvic bone. With a loud roar Crowley sunk his teeth into the soft skin of her neck as he filled her with his seed. Y/n screamed his name as she cummed milking him of all he had. Adding more pressure to the bite he let the taste of her blood rile him on as he claimed her as his mate. It wasn't long before he felt his female go limp under him. When he was satisfied he unlocked his jaws and rolled them to their sides knowing they would be tied together for most of the night. Looking down he smiled, Never had he thought he wold have an omega of his own. The alpha in him could not help the pride of knowing he had just claimed what the others had wanted. Licking at his mark he cleaned and soothed the wound that she would hold for the rest of her life, the mark proving she was his. "Goodnight my sweet little omega."


	3. Dean

Looking up y/n saw a very feral looking Dean staring at her. "Hi Y/N." Not saying anything she just watched as he stalked closer to her slowly. When he got up close to her she could not help from looking down, it was something that was in her blood, something that told her to respect an alpha. Smiling Dean put his finger under her chin and lifted her to meet his gaze. "Now baby don't you smell good." looking into his eyes she couldn't help from being shakin'. "Don't be afraid y/n. I am going to take care of you." Smiling he pulled her close and carried her to his room.  
Opening her eyes she looked around to see they were now in a his bedroom. But the thing she could not take her eyes off of was the bed in the center of the room. Dean could feel she was shaking, she was afraid. Bending down he lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the bed. She sat and watched quietly as Dean unbuttoned his flannel shirt. As another wave of her heat came y/n curled in on herself and let out a whine. Hearing her whine he went over to her and climbed up the bed to lay on top of her. "Shh baby I am going to make the pain go away." He told her before he kissed her lips. Slowly he pushed his tongue into her mouth.   
After a little while he felt her relax and began to kiss down her jaw line. He sucked marks into her skin to prove she belonged to him. Y/n was moaning now and Dean smirked that is what he wanted for her to be relaxed with him. "Dean... please." She moaned "Alright honey." He told her before he slowly began to remove their clothing. Piece by piece was removed until she layed bare under him. Kneeling he looked down at her body, "You are so beautiful." y/n blushed at his words. Curious eyes watched him as he removed his own clothing. She looked away from him when she saw his member, she knew it was going to hurt and let out a whimper.   
Hearing her sound of distress he again moved to hover above her. "Now Y/n don't do that, I promise to make this as painless as possible... have you ever done this before?" Dean asked her gently and let out a growl when he saw her shake her head. "Okay it's alright." Moving he kissed at her mouth creating a distraction before sheathing himself into her. Y/n cried out when she felt something inside her tear. Looking down Dean saw tears in her eyes and purred to her as he let her adjust o his girth. "Shh baby don't cry." After a while he began to move and watched her carefully for any signs of pain. He knew the first time for a woman was painful and wanted to make this as enjoyable as possible. Slowly but surely she began to moan in time with his grunts and groans.   
When he thought she was ready he pulled out of her and in one quick flip turned her over to lay on her belly. Thrusting himself back into her he held her down with his weight on her back and with her hands under his own as he mated her. "Good girl. mmm so good." Feeling her tighten around him he pushed his growing knot into her body and felt as it locked behind her pelvic bone. With a loud roar Dean sunk his teeth into the soft skin of her neck as he filled her with his seed. Y/n screamed his name as she cummed milking him of all he had. Adding more pressure to the bite he let the taste of her blood rile him on as he claimed her as his mate. It wasn't long before he felt his female go limp under him. When he was satisfied he unlocked his jaws and rolled them to their sides knowing they would be tied together for most of the night. Looking down he smiled, Never had he thought he wold have an omega of his own. The alpha in him could not help the pride of knowing he had just claimed what the others had wanted and they most likely heard. Licking at his mark he cleaned and soothed the wound that she would hold for the rest of her life, the mark proving she was his. "Goodnight my omega."


	4. Sam

Looking up y/n saw a very feral looking Sam staring at her. "Hi Y/N." Not saying anything she just watched as he stalked closer to her slowly. When he got up close to her she could not help from looking down, it was something that was in her blood, something that told her to respect an alpha. Smiling Sam put his finger under her chin and lifted her to meet his gaze. "you smell good." looking into his eyes she couldn't help from being shakin'. "Don't be afraid y/n. I am going to take care of you." Smiling he pulled her close and carried her to his room.  
Opening her eyes she looked around to see they were now in a his bedroom. But the thing she could not take her eyes off of was the bed in the center of the room. Sam could feel she was shaking, she was afraid. Bending down he lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the bed. She sat and watched quietly as Sam unbuttoned his flannel shirt. As another wave of her heat came y/n curled in on herself and let out a whine. Hearing her whine he went over to her and climbed up the bed to lay on top of her. "Shh baby I am going to make the pain go away." He told her before he kissed her lips. Slowly he pushed his tongue into her mouth.   
After a little while he felt her relax and began to kiss down her jaw line. He sucked marks into her skin to prove she belonged to him. Y/n was moaning now and Sam smirked that is what he wanted for her to be relaxed with him. "Sam... please." She moaned "Alright honey." He told her before he slowly began to remove their clothing. Piece by piece was removed until she layed bare under him. Kneeling he looked down at her body, "You are so beautiful." y/n blushed at his words. Curious eyes watched him as he removed his own clothing. She looked away from him when she saw his member, she knew it was going to hurt and let out a whimper.   
Hearing her sound of distress he again moved to hover above her. "Now Y/n don't do that, I promise to make this as painless as possible... have you ever done this before?" Sam asked her gently and let out a growl when he saw her shake her head. "Okay it's alright." Moving he kissed at her mouth creating a distraction before sheathing himself into her. Y/n cried out when she felt something inside her tear. Looking down Sam saw tears in her eyes and purred to her as he let her adjust o his girth. "Shh Y/n don't cry." After a while he began to move and watched her carefully for any signs of pain. He knew the first time for a woman was painful and wanted to make this as enjoyable as possible. Slowly but surely she began to moan in time with his grunts and groans.   
When he thought she was ready he pulled out of her and in one quick flip turned her over to lay on her belly. Thrusting himself back into her he held her down with his weight on her back and with her hands under his own as he mated her. "Good girl. mmm so good." Feeling her tighten around him he pushed his growing knot into her body and felt as it locked behind her pelvic bone. With a loud roar Sam sunk his teeth into the soft skin of her neck as he filled her with his seed. Y/n screamed his name as she cummed milking him of all he had. Adding more pressure to the bite he let the taste of her blood rile him on as he claimed her as his mate. It wasn't long before he felt his female go limp under him. When he was satisfied he unlocked his jaws and rolled them to their sides knowing they would be tied together for most of the night. Looking down he smiled, Never had he thought he wold have an omega of his own. The alpha in him could not help the pride of knowing he had just claimed what the others had wanted and they most likely heard. Licking at his mark he cleaned and soothed the wound that she would hold for the rest of her life, the mark proving she was his. "Goodnight my omega."


	5. Castiel

Looking up y/n saw a very feral looking Castiel staring at her. "Hello Y/N." Not saying anything she just watched as he stalked closer to her slowly. When he got up close to her she could not help from looking down, it was something that was in her blood, something that told her to respect an alpha. Smiling Castiel put his finger under her chin and lifted her to meet his gaze. "you smell very good." looking into his eyes she couldn't help from being shakin'. "Don't be afraid y/n. I am going to take care of you. I promise." Smiling he pulled her close and disappeared.  
Opening her eyes she looked around to see they were now in a nice bedroom. But the thing she could not take her eyes off of was the bed in the center of the room. Castiel could feel she was shaking, she was afraid. Bending down he lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the bed. She sat and watched quietly as Castiel removed his coat. As another wave of her heat came y/n curled in on herself and let out a whine. Hearing her whine he went over to her and climbed up the bed to lay on top of her. "It's okay Y/n I am going to make the pain go away." He told her before he kissed her lips. Slowly he pushed his tongue into her mouth.   
After a little while he felt her relax and began to kiss down her jaw line. He sucked marks into her skin to prove she belonged to him. Y/n was moaning now and Castiel smiled that is what he wanted for her to be relaxed with him. "Castiel... please." She moaned "Alright y/N." He told her before he slowly began to remove their clothing. Piece by piece was removed until she layed bare under him. Kneeling he looked down at her body, "You are very beautiful." y/n blushed at his words. Curious eyes watched him as he removed his own clothing. She looked away from him when she saw his member, she knew it was going to hurt and let out a whimper.   
Hearing her sound of distress he again moved to hover above her. "Please Y/n don't do that, I promise to make this as painless as possible... have you ever done this before?" Castiel asked her gently and let out a growl when he saw her shake her head. "Okay it's alright." Moving he kissed at her mouth creating a distraction before sheathing himself into her. Y/n cried out when she felt something inside her tear. Looking down Castiel saw tears in her eyes and purred to her as he let her adjust o his girth. "Shh Y/n don't cry." After a while he began to move and watched her carefully for any signs of pain. He knew the first time for a woman was painful and wanted to make this as enjoyable as possible. Slowly but surely she began to moan in time with his grunts and groans.   
When he thought she was ready he pulled out of her and in one quick flip turned her over to lay on her belly. Thrusting himself back into her he held her down with his weight on her back and with her hands under his own as he mated her. "Good girl. mmm so good." Feeling her tighten around him he pushed his growing knot into her body and felt as it locked behind her pelvic bone. With a loud roar Castiel sunk his teeth into the soft skin of her neck as he filled her with his seed. Y/n screamed his name as she cummed milking him of all he had. Adding more pressure to the bite he let the taste of her blood rile him on as he claimed her as his mate. It wasn't long before he felt his female go limp under him. When he was satisfied he unlocked his jaws and rolled them to their sides knowing they would be tied together for most of the night. Looking down he smiled, Never had he thought he wold have an omega of his own. The alpha in him could not help the pride of knowing he had just claimed what the others had wanted, he felt very lucky. Licking at his mark he cleaned and soothed the wound that she would hold for the rest of her life, the mark proving she was his. "Goodnight my omega."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh who will it be?


End file.
